


Catch the Waves

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Category: Stray Kids, skz - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, High School, M/M, Slightly nsfw maybe, gay shit, lol this is bad, surfer Bang chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: Felix is just trying to pass grade eleven. Chris is just trying to make a pass on him. And you know what? Maybe Felix isn’t as straight as he thought he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Fiona, who wanted to read some non- pp game skz fics so here have this

It was the first day of grade eleven. Good god, Felix thought. Here we go again. He made his way to the English hall, where his home room class was, to grab himself a locker. He found one close by, and proceeded to shove all his shit inside. It was the first day, he wasn’t gonna need much. He clicked the lock shut and did the combo once just to check. When it popped open, he sighed in satisfaction and locked his locker. 

English class was, as expected, boring as fuck. God, why the fuck did they have to start the year on a Friday. Just give him his last fucking days of peace and happiness. 

His ugly old, white ass English teacher was rambling on and on about the four books they’d have to read and study for the exam, and Felix just could not bring himself to give a fuck at this point. 

As soon as the bell rang, he was already out the door, high fiving almost every second person he saw. It was nice to see his friends again, he’d admit that. And to be honest, he was looking forward to gym. He always was. 

Lucky him, it was his second period. He found out one of his best friends was taking it too when he walked into the change room and bam, there was Jisung. He was in the middle of a rather vulgar joke when in walked the freshest fucking bitch he’d ever seen. 

And when he said fresh, he meant fresh. Like, this guy was broad, built but not too ripped, had the most gorgeous set of facial features Felix had ever seen. His curly bleached-blond hair fell over his forehead effortlessly, and the chain around his neck—exposed by the undone buttons of his Hawaiian print shirt—swung with each of his steps. 

Felix felt a tap on his shoulder. “Bro, are you gonna finish the joke or...?” Jisung murmured. 

“Dude who is that?” Felix began. 

“Who?” Jisung asked, confused. 

“That— oh, holy shit,” he turned around. “Dude that’s Christopher Bang.” 

Jisung just nodded. “He got less edgy over the summer,” he noted. 

Felix gave him an urgent look of desperation. “But also hotter! He got fucking built, man. And what’s he doing in our class? He’s a senior right?”

“They integrated the classes, cause there’s not enough kids,” Jisung explained. “Do you ever check your email?” 

“Fuck no, bro,” Felix breathed, glancing back over at Chris. 

Jisung rolled his eyes, waiting expectantly for Felix to finish the joke. He didn’t though. Instead he watched former-emo kid Christopher Bang head over to a locker of his own and pull off his shirt. Felix nearly choked at the sight of his toned, strong back. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. 

“Dude,” Jisung murmured. “What are you, gay?” 

“Bruh, I don’t know,” Felix muttered back. “Fucking, maybe.” Jisung shrugged and finished changing, while Felix just kinda stood there with his shirt in his hand. When Chris put on his own (too-tight) shirt, Felix finally turned around. 

Gym class wasn’t hard. They started day one with a nice, easy round of volleyball... but Chris was on the other team. It was distracting. So when he got hit by his grade nine and ten crush Changbin, Felix barely even registered. 

“I got you,” Changbin yelled, grinning. 

“Oh,” Felix replied, shaking his head and going to sit down on the bench. 

Dude, he thought to himself. What the hell? Just ‘cause Chris maybe got a bit of muscle, it doesn’t mean anything. Don’t blow a fuse or anything. 

He sighed and sat back up, trying to keep his mind in the game rather than on Chris’s arms as he tossed a fast one. Gym class ended way too early for Felix’s liking. He headed back to the locker room, trying to keep his eyes to himself this time. 

“Yeah, mate,” he heard Chris laugh. “I got a job lifeguarding and basically spent the rest of my summer surfing. Coogee beach, mate.” 

Felix pursed his lips. The other day, at coogee, a crab had pinched his toe and he had yelped like a little girl, bolting out of the water. He wondered if Chris had seen him. 

“That’s pretty cool,” Jisung admitted, then snorted. “You can’t even surf, and you’re an outside guy.” 

Felix huffed. “Shut up, Sung, it’s not like you can either.” 

“Fine, but it’s not like I try,” he giggled. 

“Oh, dude, you wanna surf? Could I teach you?” Felix heard Chris ask, and he looked up to see the older looking directly at him. He cleared his throat, fiddling with the shirt in his hands. 

“Uh, why?” Felix asked. Dumbass! his brain screamed. Just accept it! 

“I mean, I’m getting ready to be a teacher, so if I could teach you—as practice—it’d be kinda,” he throws up an okay sign. “prime situation. Yknow?” 

Felix clears his throat again as Chris pulls his shirt over his shoulders and starts to button it up. He throws his own over his head, smoothing it out slightly. 

“Uh,” he said, like a dumbass. “Yeah, that’d be great.” 

“So,” Chris held out his phone. “Put in your number, I’ll text you.” 

“Oh,” Felix blinked. “Yeah, sure,” he took the phone and put in his name and number. 

Jisung smacked his ass. “Look at you go, mate,” he teased. 

Felix just kicked him in the shin, handing the phone back to Chris, who was laughing quietly. 

“See you, mate,” Chris waved, heading out the door. 

Felix, face heating up, turned back to Jisung. “You’re a cunt.” 

“Right mate, if you say so,” Jisung laughed, shoving Felix towards the door, and following him out. 

Felix spent the rest of the day obsessively checking his phone, and he almost even got it taken away (first day) in bio. Yeah, his bio teacher was a bitch. He’d probably drop out, he’d decided. 

Every time he heard it vibrate, and even when he didn’t, he’d lift it up just to check. Nothing. All through lunch, bio and World Disasters, nothing. World disasters was lowkey lit though. 

Pretty much the second he’d stepped outside the school, he finally got a text from an unknown number. 

‘Hey, it’s Chris,’ the message read. Felix waited for a second, turning off read receipts. Then a second text came. 

‘I work Tuesday’s Wednesday’s & Thursday’s from 4 till closing & on Saturday’s from noon on, but aside from then u can hmu anytime for a lesson.’

Felix’s thumbs hovered over his keyboard for a second, then he typed a response. Then he deleted it. Then he typed another, and halfway through the second word he deleted it. He took a deep breath, looking around the school property for Jisung. 

There was Chris with his phone out, watching him. Felix’s cheeks heated up and he turned back to his phone, typing as fast as he could. 

‘Thanks, hows sunday then?’

He glanced up at Chris, who smiled and typed away. 

‘Sounds good mate. 

Beach or my house?’

Felix panicked, looking from the screen to Chris and back again as inconspicuously as he could. He didn’t look back in time, though, to see Chris laughing softly. 

He considered his options. 

If he chose the beach, they’d have to get right to shit and he’d probably embarrass himself. Plus he’d have to take off his shirt and with Chris’s new muscles he wasn’t feeling all too impressed with his own lean, maybe a little chubby, figure. Plus, he’d have to get someone to drive him out to the beach, because god knows he doesn’t have his damn license. 

Biting his lip, the looked at the other choice. Chris’s house. It was probably a nice house. Chris’s parents were probably sweet just like him. Plus, they were also korean so they probably made a mean barbecue. On top of that, he wouldn’t have to take off any clothes, and neither would Chris. He wouldn’t have to get a drive, he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself, he wouldn’t drown and die. 

It was just so much more intimate. 

He frowned then sighed, and his fingers picked back up on the keyboard. 

‘Ur house okay?’ he sent back. 

“Hey lix, sorry that took so long. I was talking to a guy wh-“ Jisung paused, checking up on Felix’s conversation over his shoulder. He snorted. “Guess you are too.” He gasped dramatically. “His place? Bold move...” 

“Shut up,” Felix groaned, ears going red. 

Finally, a response. 

‘Yeah mate anytime. Just tell me if ur staying for lunch/dinner’. 

Felix typed ‘k’ and was about to hit send when Jisung slapped his hand away. “You’re not gonna fucking send ‘k’, are you? Are you really? Oh fuck no bro,” he grabbed Felix’s phone from his hand and turned away. 

‘sick thanks, and if I get any choice’ he typed, running away from Felix’s desperate attempts to grab his phone. 

When Felix finally caught up with him, the message was already send, the damage was already done. 

‘sick thanks, and if I get any choice on what to eat I’ll take ur dick’, it said. You can’t unsend iMessages. 

“Go die,” Felix huffed, red faced, glancing up at Chris who was just simply typing on his phone. Thank god he’d seen that it was Jisung. 

Felix’s phone buzzed in his hand. 

‘I think I could supply that if u ask nicely’  
‘See u Sunday then?’ 

Felix nearly dropped his phone, looking up at the older, who’d slipped his phone back into his pocket and was heading off school property. 

Felix didn’t know how to respond. 

“Fuck you, Jisung,” he muttered. 

“Such language!” Jisung gasped. 

“Seriously, fuck you dude,” he huffed, walking off in the direction of their houses with Jisung in tow. “Now everything’s gonna be awkward and it’s all your fault and I’m gonna crawl into a corner and die, Jisung, look what you’ve done,” he grumbled, barely intelligible. 

“I think he knows it was a joke. Do you?” Jisung laughed. Then he stopped. “Oh shit,” he yelled, grinning ear to ear. “It isn’t a joke to you! You wanna suck Chr-“ 

“Shut the fuck up!” Felix yelled, slapping a hand over Jisung’s loud ass mouth. Jisung just laughed, shaking out of Felix’s grip. “I don’t even know how,” he mumbled. 

“Well, then, that’s another thing he can teach you,” Jisung winked. 

“You’re a bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some beautiful soul was looking for an update... give the people what they want, then?

His goddamn mother. 

His goddamn mother had to force him to to to coogee with Olivia. 

“Please, Liv, go alone, go with one of your own friends, ask Rachel, anyone but me,” he begged. 

“Rachel’s working today,” she deadpanned. 

Felix groaned. “Why can’t you go alone?” he nearly yelled. “You’re literally fourteen!” 

Olivia just shrugged. “I don’t wanna look lonely. Plus, there’s creepy guys on the beach.” 

As soon as they arrived at the beach and set out their picnic spot, Felix felt like he was in an episode of fucking Baywatch. He saw Chris running along the shore, toned body on show, his red lifeguard shorts rippling slightly in the wind. 

He felt like time went into slow-mo, and cringed to the core of his being. The sun glinted off the chain around Chris’s neck as he climbed up his lifeguard chair and sat down. Felix angled his umbrella so it would block Chris’s view of him, but lay down so that he could... not watch him, per se, but just... peep. 

Olivia huffed and dropped her bag. “I’m gonna go pretend I can’t swim, but don’t worry I’m not dying. Just a warning.” 

“Wouldn’t care anyw- wait what the fuck? Why?” Felix asked. 

“The lifeguard’s hot,” she giggled. 

Felix just stared at her, so she ran off as he yelled after her. He shut his eyes and shook his head, stumping back to the umbrella to crawl inside and never come out. He heard splashing and a very feminine, “shit!” and felt his intestines churning in embarrassment, but his eyes still traveled up weakly to where his sister was in the water. She splashed around, pretty deep (Felix wasn’t surprised how far out she’d gotten. She was, in all truth, a very strong swimmer), not the most convincing acting job but apparently it did the trick. 

Felix found himself not hating her quite as much, anymore. Because he could, in good conscience, concentrate on the muscles of Chris’s bare back as he dove into the water. 

“Oh shit,” he breathed, as the older swam to his sister at such a speed he could basically have strapped a propeller to his ass. He picked up the flailing fourteen year old and swam back in to where he could stand. She wrapped one arm around his broad shoulder, faking some coughs and pretending to be embarrassed. 

Felix huffed, rolling his eyes. He watched Chris say something to her, to which Liv nodded, not so subtly staring at the elder’s lips. He put her down where the waves lapped at her ankles, and followed her back all the way to Felix. 

His panic returned and he really, really wanted to run away at this point.

“Felix, mate, is she your sister?” he asked, clearly concerned. 

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. “Wish I could tell you no, but I’m not a liar.” 

Olivia scoffed, then eyed him nervously. She was obviously scared he’d snitch. 

“Watch out for her, okay? If she can’t swim...” he trailed off, checking the water once. 

“She can,” he replied, propping himself up on his elbows. When Olivia cocked her head and bit her tongue, Felix grinned.

“She’s on the junior girl’s swim team,” Felix snorted, hearing her hiss his name. 

Chris stared him in the eye warily, making Felix feel both intimidated and... well... something else he wouldn’t ever admit to himself. Felix just stared him right back, daring him to get mad. 

Chris took a deep breath through his nose, and turned to liv. “‘S that true?” 

She coughed, looking away. 

Chris huffed, scanning the water again. “You can’t do that, okay?” he said firmly. “Wanna tell me why? It’s not funny.” 

Felix snorted. “She thinks you’re hot.” 

There was a pause, Olivia’s eyes widening. 

Looking back at Felix, Chris cocked an eyebrow, a grin pulling slowly at his lips. “And you?” 

Liv’s jaw dropped. Felix froze like a deer in headlights, then looked down, his snarky composure dropping instantly. He cleared his throat. 

“Anyways i, uh... I told you not to, liv,” he murmured. 

Chris laughed, sitting back on his heels. “Yeah, just don’t do that. We’ve got more to worry about when we’re up in that chair, ‘right?” He started to stand up, patting Felix’s thigh. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Felix coughed. 

Olivia smacked him, once she was done watching Chris walk back to his chair. 

“First of all, why’d you have to tell him?” This earned nothing but a shrug. “And second, you should have told me he’s gay,” she groaned. 

Felix spluttered, sitting up. “He-he’s not! At least I- uh, I don’t think so!” 

Olivia scoffed. “You’re joking, right? He literally asked you if you thought he’s hot. Literally.” 

Felix huffed. “Dude, shut up and go swim.” 

Well, after that affair, Felix was about ready to crawl into his bed and never come out. It almost felt like, like Chris had hammed up the lifeguard act, making sure Felix could see it every time he stretched, ran, did anything. But maybe it was just Felix. It was probably just Felix. 

He just wanted to go home. 

When his mom finally picked them up after a very long hour and a half, he hadn’t gotten in the water once. Couldn’t risk making a fool of himself.

It became Sunday far too fast for Felix’s liking. Chris texted him the time and address at around ten that morning, and Felix spent the rest of the day (until one-thirty) trying to pick an outfit. Eventually, when they’d had enough of him running up and down the stairs to change and ask for their opinions, change, ask for their opinions over and over again, his mother and both his sisters just went up to help. 

“What about the dress shirt?” Rachel suggested. “French tuck, navy belt, it could work.” 

“But its a surfing lesson,” Felix groaned. “That would look like I was showing up to a gala.” 

“Then what are you going for?” his mother chimed in. 

Felix heaved a sigh. “No idea. Casual? But I wanna look good!” 

Olivia snorted. “Why, cause you wanna impr-“

Felix whipped around, a shirt in each hand. “You finish that sentence, I finish you.” He waved a clothing hanger in her direction, then went back to the closet. 

“Fine, but I liked the rugby jersey and black shorts. You know, he seemed to like your leg-“ Felix’s bright red face of horror was priceless. 

Rachel elbowed her, then nodded. “Yeah, I liked it too. The red kinda went with your hair.” 

Felix nodded, like he was deep in thought. Then he huffed, looking up with a smile. “Thanks guys,” he laughed. 

“Felix, darling, I love the outfit but you look like you’re ready to tackle someone,” his mother pointed out as soon as he’d put it on. “How about earrings? A necklace?” Felix nodded slowly again, then huffed. 

“Will do,” he muttered. “Thanks. I think that about wraps it up?” 

Olivia had already started to shuffle out, whipping out her phone to respond to her snaps, and Rachel and their mother started off too. 

“Rach,” Felix hissed. “Rachel!” 

She popped her head back in. “What’s up?” 

Felix scurried over to her, checking the hallway and leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Can you teach me how to shave my legs?” 

When Rachel snorted, Felix got really scared. Then she grinned, and Felix got even more scared. “No... I’ll teach you how to wax your legs.” 

It hurt like a bitch.


End file.
